Bath Time, Bed Time
by Catakira
Summary: Después de un largo día de ser secuestrada, Bubblegum por fin tiene un tiempo para ella misma, para relajarse en su gran bañera. Bueno, se relajaría si cierta persona no hubiera ido a visitarla.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bath Time, Bed Time.**_

La noche había caído sobre el País de Ooo y el cielo nocturno se encontraba en calma. Nuestros amigos descansaban tranquílamente en sus camas, descansando y soñando. Las luces de las casas en Candy Kingdom estaban apagadas, la gran mayoría, y solo algunos hogares permanecían iluminados. Entre ellos se incluía el baño de nuestra Princesa, Bonnibel Bubblegum.

PB estaba en la bañera, disfrutando de un relajante baño tras un largo día. Ice King había intentado secuestrarla de nuevo, llevándose una paliza de Finn, Jake y Marceline, la cual ese día había decidido salir a dar una vuelta con ellos. Se paró a pensar en la vampiresa, sonriendo al recordar la forma en la que pateó el trasero de ese maldito viejo pervertido, estrellándolo contra una de sus montañas nevadas. Probablemente continúe ahí atascado.

Cerró los ojos y se hundió un poco más en el agua, relajando los músculos y suspirando. Se sentía agotada y ese baño la estaba ayudando a liberar todo ese estrés que llevaba encima.

Pero entonces divisó una sombra oscura bajo el agua y se tensó de golpe cuando la cabeza de Marceline asomó sonriente entre las burbujas de jabón.

-¡Marcie!- Exclamó Bubblegum, cruzando las piernas y cubriéndose los pechos por reacción meramente natural. -¿¡Que demonios haces ahí!?

-Me apetecía bañarme.- Contestó, acomodándose y suspirando mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la princesa y sonreía.

-¡Utiliza tu propio baño!- La cara de Bonnie había pasado de un color rosita claro a un rojo fuerte al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba tan desnuda como ella misma y no intentaba cubrirse.

-Es más divertido aparecer en baños ajenos.- Sonrió, inclinándose hacia delante para pegar su rostro al de PB. -Ese rojo tiene una pinta muy apetecible…- Dijo, sacándole su lengua de serpiente.

-¡Largate!- Exclamó, más roja aún. -Es tarde y estoy cansada, tengo que descansar, mañana tengo un día muy ajetreado y…

-Deja que te de entonces el beso de buenas noches, Bonnibel…~- Le interrumpió la morena, echándose más hacia delante.

-Marceline, esto es muy indebido, no deberías… acercarte… tanto…- La voz de la princesa fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo, tal vez provocado por la cercanía de la Reina Vampiro.

La forma en la que sus profundos ojos verdes la observaban con hambre y algo más que no llegaba a ver. Se estremeció al ver esos dos largos colmillos escondidos tras sus apetecibles labios. Esos labios que se acercaban a los suyos, despacio, con calma. Sintió sus manos deslizarse por su cintura, acariciando su piel, y suspiró. Cerró los ojos y, por un vez, se dejó llevar, recibiendo el beso de Marceline sin ninguna objeción.

Por su parte, la Vampiresa sonreía para sus adentros. Lo cierto es que solo había venido para hacer enfadar un poco a Bonnie, esperaba que la echase de su baño y del reino entero a patadas y, sin embargo, se la encuentra dispuesta a seguirle el juego. No se quejaba, ni mucho menos, sólo era una sorpresa bastante agradable.

Marcie se echó más hacia delante, pegándose al cuerpo de la princesa y plantando besos por su cuello, haciéndola gemir cuando hundió los colmillos en su suave piel de chicle. Bajó sus manos por sus costados, la cogió de las caderas y se elevó en el aire, flotando, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, pasando completamente de las toallas colgadas al lado de la bañera y empapando el suelo.

La depositó con cuidado en su cama, gateando sobre ella y besándola de nuevo, dejando una de sus piernas entre las de la pelirrosa mientras entrelazaba su lengua con la de ella. Se separó un momento y le sonrió, dándole un beso en la frente y separándose de ella para dirigirse a la ventana abierta mientras desaparecía, volviéndose invisible.

-Good night, princess…- Susurró con voz maliciosa mientras la ventana se cerraba, dejando a Bubblegum mirando hacia ella mientras su inteligente cabeza empezaba a procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Había vuelto a tomarle el pelo.

-**¡MARCELINE!**

**Yoo~~ ¡Mina! Mi primer fic Bubbline *3* Que ilusión, por dios *3* No puedo esperar a subirlo. *3* Me va a dar un ataque de nervios. *3***

**Espero que os guste. Este fic ha empezado siendo un lime, luego decidí que sería lemmon y al final lo he mandado todo a tomar por culo y os he dejado a vosotros, y a la Princesa, a medias. :3 XD**

**Venga, hombre, ¿de verdad pensabais que empezaría escribiendo sobre un shipper con un lemmon? Soy una pervertida, pero eso es demasiado… En realidad me daba pereza seguir escribiendo. XD**

**Para los que lo habréis notado, escribo los nombres en el inglés original, porque me gustan mucho más que las traducciones Españolas o Latinas, además de que veo la serie en inglés, así que me simplifica el trabajo. XD**

**Gracias a Noe y Sílvia por ayudarme con el final, se os quiere *3* 3**

**En fin, me despido. Si os ha gustado el fic, mandadme un review. Si me mandas un review, tal vez Marceline vaya esta noche a tu casa y recibas un buen mordisco ;3 XD**

**-Muco! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bath Time, Bed Time**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Marceline le había gastado esa maldita bromita y PB había estado recibiendo sus visitias constantemente durante esas noches. La mayoría de veces la pillaba durmiendo, pero un par se la encontró colándose por su ventana cuando ella aún estaba sentada en su escritorio, acabando alguna ecuación.

Le había dado ya mil vueltas a la razón por la cual debía estar visitándola tan a menudo. Tal vez quería volver a gastarle otra broma como la anterior.

Decidió, esa noche, meterse en la cama antes de que llegara y hacerse la dormida, para comprobar como se comportaba la Reina Vampiro.

Y así, calló la noche sobre Ooo y nuestros amigos volvían a descansar en sus camas tras un día de aventuras y diversión. La princesa ya estaba acostada bajo las mantas, con su pijama favorito, una simple camiseta (Que sustituía a la que Marceline le regaló, como la echaba de menos.), y unos pantalones rosas bastante anchos. Estaba cansada, ya que, otra vez, Ice King había intentado secuestrarla, llevándose una paliza por parte de Finn y Jake. Aparentemente se había convertido en su rutina semanal el ser raptada.

Ya estaba bastante adormilada cuando oyó la ventana abrirse, con cuidado, y sintió el aire frío colarse dentro y enfriarle las mejillas. Vio la sombra de Marcie moverse por su cuarto, mirando por encima la hoja de cálculos que había sobre su mesa. Se estremeció un poco al ver el brillo de sus colmillos a la luz de la luna cuando se giró para mirarla y cerró los ojos, haciéndose la dormida mientras sentía la presencia de la vampiresa justo a su lado.

Se sorprendió ligeramente al sentir los fríos dedos apartarle un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su rostro y acariciarle con dulzura la mejilla, tapándola algo mejór con la manta para que no se enfriara.

_¿Porqué estoy aquí otra vez?_- Se dijo a si misma la pelinegra. _¿Porqué no puedo dejar de venir a verla? ¿Porqué cuando tengo que irme siento como que algo se queda junto a ella?_ - Se mordió el labio, observando el rostro tranquilo de Bubblegum.

Algo dudosa y siguiendo una pequeña voz que había en su interior, se agachó para poner su rostro a la altura del de la princesa, que permaneció impasible. Sin embargo, Marcie se percató de una cosa en la que no se había fijado antes. Los latidos del corazón de la pelirrosa aumentaron notablemente, dando a conocer que se encontraba consciente, y el fino oído de la vampiresa captó ese cambio y se apartó, sintiéndose sonrojar de golpe.

-Mierda…- Murmuró, girándose hacia la ventana dispuesta a salir volando por ella, pero en ese momento sintió una mano sobre la suya y se petrificó.

_¿Qué haces?- _Se dijo a si misma Bonnibel. _¿Porqué no la estás echando a patadas de tu cuarto? ¿¡Qué demonios, PB!? ¡No! ¡No acerques tu rostro al de ella! ¡No te sonrojes! _

Sí, como habéis podido adivinar, Bonnie se había erguido, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de la Reina Vampiro y atrallendo su rostro al de ella.

Marceline sentía el rostro encendido, sonrojada. ¿Qué había pasado con la valentía que la había llevado a aparecer desnuda el día anterior en el baño de la princesa? Pues se la había comido esa sensación de calidez que la inundó en cuanto sintió la mano de PB sobre la suya.

La pelirrosa no separaba los ojos de Marcie, internándose en su iris verde y sintiendo una descarga eléctrica atravesarla por completo, proviniente de la unios de sus labios con los de la vampiresa.

La Reina Vampiro pareció despertar ante ese beso y se empujó algo hacia delante, volviendo a tumbar a Bubblegum y situándose sobre ella.

Dicho beso se volvió más necesitado, más hambriento. Sus labios se separaron, dejando paso a un par de lenguas que bailaban juntas, mientras manos se colaban bajo la ropa de la otra, buscando más piel que rozar con los dedos.

Todo se volvió entonces muy delicado. Besos que rozaban la piel y ligeros mordiscos que marcaban sus cuellos, caricias de sus dedos y gemidos, jadeos y nombres gritados. Y besos, tantos que no se pueden contar.

Y ahí se encontraban, ambas bajo las sábanas de la enorme cama de Princess Bubblegum, abrazadas y con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración acompasada. Marcie detectó entonces el tranquilo latido del corazón de PB y sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza y plantándole besos en su hombro.

-God night, my princess…

**¡Volví!**

**Madre mía, mi primer TwoShots… ¡Y sigue sin ser lemmon! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vale, creo que he exagerado ._. **

**Pero no me apetecía hacer lemmon con este fic… Habrá lemmon de estas dos, no os preocupéis. ¡¿Cómo puedo yo No hacer lemmon?! Es como… obligatorio. XD**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado la segunda parte del fic y si es así, dejadme un review opinando sobre él y matándome a tomatazos por no hacer lemmon. xD**

**¡Arigatou por leer!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
